


Until the Sirens Sound I'm Safe

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: The days become blurred together.





	Until the Sirens Sound I'm Safe

It had been okay here, at first. Mae's roommate, whose name had an A in it if Mae thought about it really hard, had been sufficiently polite and kind to this stranger at orientation and it felt like things in her messed up life could finally be untangled.

Even if the statue of the founder knew what she had done. This might not be true, Mae knew, but its finger was an accusation all the same. She wouldn't have been surprised if she could hear it whisper "Killer" in its metallic voice.

Nobody here knew what she had done. It was fresh, it was an opportunity to be a functional adult. She still followed what Dr. Hank said since she was fourteen; write everything down, repress your anger and hold it in until you die or something.

Now, her notebook's pages were covered with black ink. Her roommate gave up on knocking on her door a few months after it happened again. Not another incident that required her parent's money or evaluations but rather the instigator. The same feeling that made Mae's favorite game lose meaning.

There were only shapes. She couldn't risk it again, even at the loss of her grades and even then those had just become shapes too, and it was better to languish in murky, cough syrup infested dreams instead of an incident happening again.

(The red shapes splattered on the grass and she never knew that shapes could scream or break so wetly.)

Being here was a mistake. She was flung into a cold, dark space where time had no meaning and the words she heard since she was six, "You're the first Borowinski to go to college," became chains; because, really, she was just another Borowinski that became a failure.

And the dreams. They felt so real that Mae couldn't remember if they had happened or not but it would break her out of sleep and make her agonizingly ache for the place she left behind. Even if that place was slowly decaying.

If she could go home then maybe everything would be fine again. There would be meaning.

When Mae got out of that dark space she didn't know what season it was. She had walked past her confused roommate and out of the dorm rooms with only her notebook and enough money for a bus fare. She deliberately walked past that statue and thought venomously that if she had the means she would have smashed it to pieces. 

She climbed aboard the bus and settled in, holding the notebook in her lap. As the bus rumbled to life, the smell of exhaust filling the air, Mae began to think of the day her grandfather passed away.

**Author's Note:**

> The most infuriating character is Dr. Hank.


End file.
